Milion na wyspie/Piłka nożna
Ustalono już, kto weźmie udział w programie. Zawodnicy docierają na kopię wyspy, na której rozgrywały się trzy sezony Totalnej Porażki. Pierwszym zadaniem będzie gra w piłkę nożną. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Judy Keith *Mary Stuart *Sophie Willis *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Monty Monogram *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Johnny *Kathrene Garcia-Shapiro *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Ginger Hirano *Greta *Milly *Katie *Adyson Sweetwater *Mishti Patel *Fretka Flynn *Jeremiasz Johnson *Irving Du Bois *Stefa Hirano *Coltrane *Django Brown Piłka nożna -Zamorduję cię!!! - wrzeszczała Izabela przytrzymywana przez Fineasza i Milly - Jak śmiesz tu w ogóle być?! Dostanie ci się, Johnny!!! -Izabelo, uspokój się- powiedziała Milly. -Ja mam się uspokoić?! Przez niego Holly nie dotarła na pokład!!! -I tak by nie zdążyła- wtrąciła się Kathrene. Iza popatrzyła na nią ze złością. -Nie wtrącaj się! -Już się boję... -Po co tu przyjechałaś?! I tak cię nikt nie lubi!!! -Ferb, Baljeet, Buford... -Znowu ten sam argument?! Jesteś żałosna! -Mogłam pozwolić, byś wpadła pod koła roweru. Albo jeszcze lepiej - póścić cię, kiedy się paliłaś. Ale pomyślałam, że może okażesz mi chociaż trochę wdzięczności. Jednak nie potrafisz- stwierdziła Kathrene i poszła w stronę Buforda. Całą scenę obserwowała Mary. -Trzeba na nią uważać - pomyślała - nie mogę nikogo lekceważyć, jeśli mam wygrać. Zwłaszcza tej pesymistki. Kathrene zauważyła spojrzenie Mary, jednak starała się nie zwracać na to uwagi. -Ta Mary jest podejrzana. Muszę szybko się czegoś o niej dowiedzieć, aby później ją wyeliminować. Już raz wygrałam program, mogę to zrobić po raz drugi - pomyślała. Z tyłu autobusu Fineasz i Milly siłowali się z Izabelą. -Izabelo! Izabelo! Uspokój się! Nic im się nie stało!- zawołał Fineasz. -Skąd o tym wiesz?! -Przecież bym cię nie okłamał- stwierdził i spojrzał jej w oczy. Ona zrobiła się trochę spokojniejsza, jednak dla bezpieczeństwa była dalej przytrzymywana przez Milly. Judy spojrzała w ich stronę. Poczuła nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku. Starała się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, jednak to było silniejsze od niej. W jej oczach pojawiła się rządza mordu, jednak po chwili zmieniła się w smutek. -Miłość to głupota! Zawsze atakuje z zaskoczenia, zwłaszcza, jeśli jej nie chcesz- pomyślała. Nagle między nią a Adyson i Mishti wepchnęła się Sophie. -Cześć Judy Woody! O, a to kto?- zapytała pokazując palcem Mishti. -Jestem Mishti- powiedziała wskazywana. -Mishti? Czekaj...Mam! Mishti Bishti - powiedziała Sophie i pobiegła w stronę Fretki i Stefy. Mishti popatrzyła za nią, po czym spytała: -Czemu ona jest taka hiperaktywna? -Fajne słowo. A tak naprawdę...Myślę, że przedawkowała słodycze- stwierdziła Adyson i popatrzyła przez okno. Nie widziała nic oprócz fioletowo różowego tunelu. Nagle przed jej oczami pojawił się brązowy domek. Dziewczyna przetarła oczy ze zdumienia. -Em...Dziewczyny? Myślę, że jesteśmy na miejscu - powiedziała. Wszyscy zawodnicy spojrzeli na obóz. Na środku placu stał wysoki głośnik. Katie zmartwiła się, że będą ich codziennie budzić przy pomocy tego urządzenia. Najbardziej okazałym budynkiem była stołówka. Mimo, że wyglądała na trochę zniszczoną, to jednak robiła wrażenie. Po dwóch przeciwnych stronach obozu stały domki. Dwa z lewej strony i dwa z prawej. Kathrene wyglądała na oburzoną. -Chwila! To wszystko wygląda o wiele lepiej, niż gdy byliśmy tu ostatnio. -Zrobiliśmy mały remont i oddzieliliśmy od siebie domki chłopców i dziewczyn- stwierdził Fineasz. -To niesprawiedliwe... -Dobra! Zawodnicy, zbierzcie się na placu! Większość z was zna Totalną Porażkę, więc nie trzeba wam o niej opowiadać. Zaraz przydzielę was do drużyn- zawołał Fineasz. Wszyscy posłuchali prowadzacego i ustawili się w rządku na placu. Większość zawodników stała w małych grupkach. Johnny oddalił się od wszystkich. Fineasz i Ferb wyszli z autobusu. Ten pierwszy trzymał w dłoni jakieś małe, żółte urządzenie. -Witajcie! Ten oto przenośny komputer wylosuje, w jakiej znajdziecie się drużynie. Wyczytani mają stanąć obok Ferba. Zaczynamy- powiedział i nacisną czerwony przycisk. Spojrzał na ekran. Bajleet - wyczytał. Serce Mishti zaczęło szybciej bić. -Może będę w tej samej drużynie, co Baljeet - pomyślała. -Sophie. -Jej! Drużyna Ferba! -To nie drużyna Ferba - powiedziała Vanessa. -I co z tego? Dla mnie to będzie drużyna Ferba. Więc...Na czy skończyłam? A! No tak! Jej! Drużyna Ferba!- zawołała Sophie, a Vanessa tylko przewróciła oczami. Izabela- powiedział Fineasz. Dziewczyna spojrzała na pozostałych zawodników i miała nadzieję, że do jej drużyny trafi ktoś silny i wytrzymały. Miała tylko nadzieję, że to nie będzie Kathrene. -Buford. -Życzenie spełnione- pomyślała z uśmiechem na ustach Izabela. -Milly i Greta. Dziewczyny podbiegły do Izabeli. Cieszyły się, że będą w tej samej drużynie. Coltrane. -Stefa i Monty! Mary!- gdy Fineasz wypowiedział jej imię, na twarzy Buforda pojawił się uśmiech. Mary spojrzała na niego i zdenerwowała się. Nie lubi, gdy Buford reaguje tak na jej towarzystwo. Ginger i Mishti patrzyły na Baljeeta. Nie był świadomy przejęcia, jakie malowało sie na ich twarzach. -No dalej!- pomyślała Ginger. -Proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę...-powtarzała Mishti. Fineasz spojrzał na monitor. -Ostatnia osoba to... -Szybciej. -Nie przerywaj mi Buford, muszę się skupić. -"Nie przerywaj mi Buford, muszę się skupić!" -Nieważne. Ostatnim zawodnikiem jest...Ginger! Początkowo do Mishti nie dotarło to, co się właśnie stało. Wszystko, co było wokół niej stało się niepotrzebne i bezsensowne. Widziała tylko Ginger biegnącą w stronę Baljeeta, ich splecione ręce i uśmiechy, którymi się wzajemnie obdarowywali. Wyglądała tak żałośnie, że Katie szybko do niej podbiegła i przyłożyła swoją dłoń do jej czoła. -Em, Mishti? Czy wszystko w porządku?- zapytała, patrząc na koleżankę z drużyny. -Co?...A! Ta, wszystko w porządku...- powiedziała zrezygnowana Mishti. Nie zwracała uwagi na zmartwioną Katie. Wiedziała, że to trochę samolubne z jej strony, ale uważała, że jej potrzeby są teraz ważniejsze. -Udostępnimy wam pokój zwierzeń, abyście mogli mówić widzom o tym, co naprawdę myślicie. -Pokój zwierzeń?- dopytywała się Mishti. (Pokój zwierzeń) -To niesprawiedliwe, że Baljeet woli tą...tą...skośnooką zamiast mnie!- zawołała Mishti- Dobra. Ochłonęłam. Ale to i tak jest niesprawiedliwe. Tylko, że...Powiedziałam Judy, że już mi nie zależy na Baljeetcie (chyba źle napisałam) i nie chcę, żeby wyszło na to, że ją okłamałam. Kurcze, co robić? (Poza pokojem zwierzeń) Mishti na siłę się uśmiechnęła i podeszła do Katie. Ta odsunęła się od niej i pomyślała, że Mishti wygląda przerażająco. -Aaaa, Mishti? Czy mogłabyś...czy ja wiem, odsunąć się trochę? Wyglądasz przerażająco- powiedziała powoli się wycofując. -Przerażająco - zdziwiła się Mishti i przestała się uśmiechać - wybacz. -Dobra, nic się nie stało. -Na pewno? -Taa. -Zawodnicy, pójdźcie się rozpakować. Później spotkamy się na tym placu - powiedział Fineasz. -Emm...Gdzie są nasze bagaże? - zapytała Stefa. -Już są w domkach - odpowiedział Ferb. -Ok. To do zobaczeniz później, Fretka! - zawołała Stefa i poszła razem ze swoją drużyną do domków. -Pa Stefa! - powiedziała Fretka i ruszyła w stronę swojego domku. Wszyscy poszli za nią. Na końcu grupy spacerowała Kathrene i uważnie przyglądała się wszystkim zawodnikom. (Pokój zwierzeń) -Opracowuję plan działania. Aby utrzymać się na pozycji lidera w drużynie trzeba mieć strategię i być na wszystko przygotowanym - stwierdziła Kathrene - Wstępne plany co do mojej drużyny już mam. Judy, Adyson i Mishti są przyjaciółkami, więc trzeba je jak najszybciej rozdzielić. Jeszcze nie wiem, jak to zrobię, ale przyniesie to dla mnie naprawdę pozytywne skutki. Vanessy nie ruszam. Wiem, że jej nie można ufać, dlatego jest na mojej liście "do wywalenia". Johnny jest zakochany w Vanessie, dlatego można go sobie okręcić wokół palca. Katie jest dzieciakiem, który jest dla wszystkich miły. Nie ma prawie nikogo ze swojego Zastępu Ogników, dlatego musi znaleźć sprzymierzeńców. Fretka i Jeremiasz to zakochana para, która będzie się całować. Irving to najsłabsza osoba w drużynie, więc jego każdy będzie chciał wywalić, natomiast Django...On się nadaje do sojuszu, jednak najpierw muszę zobaczyć, jak radzi sobie w wyzwaniach. Skoro przedstawiłam swój plan, to powiedzcie, czy ja mogę przegrać? (Domek dziewczyn z drużyny Przebiegłych Myszy) -Ja biorę te na górze! - zawołała Judy i wskoczyła na górne łóżko stojące na przeciwko drzwi - Adyson, chcesz spać na dole? -Jasne, Jud - powiedziała Adyson i zajęła dolne łóżko. Mishti była trochę zła, że Judy nie zaproponowała jej spania na dolnym łóżku, tylko Adyson. Westchnęła i podeszła do Katie. -Chcesz spać ze mną na piętrowym łóżku? -Dobra - zgodziła się Katie i zajęła górne łóżko. Vanessa podeszła do Fretki i zapytała, czy ta chce z nią spać, a rudowłosa dziewczyna zgodziła się. Kathrene zajęła dolne łóżko niedaleko drzwi i wyjęła z torby notes. Zaczęła w nim coś zapisywać, jednak żadna z dziewczyn nie chciała wiedzieć, co dokładnie robi ich koleżanka z drużyny. (Domek dziewczyn z drużyny Morderczych Królików) Izabela nie była zadowolona z nazwy jej drużyny. Co to ma być?! Mordercze Króliki?! Wolała już być znowu w drużynie niebieskiej, zielonej czy jakiej tam. -Cóż, przynajmniej Ginger, Milly i Greta są ze mną w drużynie - pomyślała Iza. Milly i Greta dogadały się, że będą razem spać (na łóżku piętrowym). Iza postanowiła, że będzie spać z Ginger. Chciała ją o to zapytać, ale zauważyła, że nie ma jej w domku. -Ej, ktoś widział Ginger? - zapytała. Milly przerwała rozmowę z Gretą i podeszła do Izabeli. W tym samym czasie do domku weszła Stefa. -Ej, a ty gdzie byłaś? - zapytała Mary. -U chłopaków. A co? -Jesteśmy drużyną, dlatego musimy ustalić strategię oraz dyscyplinę - stwierdziła Mary i położyła swoje rzeczy na jednym z łóżek. -Hej! To moje łóżko!- zawołała Izabela i popchnęła Mary. Tamta się lekko zachwiała, jednak utrzymała równowagę. Uderzenie Izabeli nie zrobiło na niej wrażenia. -Były na nim twoje rzeczy? - zapytała ze złością. -Nie. -Powiedziałaś komuś, że będzie twoje? -Właśnie to zrobiłam - stwierdziła Iza. Mary puściła to mimo uszu. -Podpisałaś je? -Czy ty sobie żartujesz?! - Izabela zaczynała się tracić cierpliwość. -Więc jest moje - stwierdziła Mary i usiadła na łóżku. Iza przez chwilę patrzyła na nią i nie mogła zrozumieć całej sytuacji. Jak Mary mogła zachować taki spokój zabierając komuś łóżko? Kiedy Izabela zobaczyła ją po raz pierwszy, była na tyle nadpobudliwa, że nawet liść, który spadł jej na głowę nie wychodził ze starcia żywo. -Ty...Chyba sobie żartujesz?! - zawołała. -Izabelo...Ona może mieć rację - powiedziała cicho Greta. Izabela popatrzyła na nią ze złością. -Niby w czym ma rację?! naprawdę nie mogę w to uwierzyć! I ty Greto przeciwko mnie?! - krzyknęła Izabela i wybiegła z domku. Wszystkie dziewczyny patrzyły na tą scenę ze zdziwieniem. Nagle w drzwiach pojawił się Coltrane. -Iza ma trudne dni? - zapytał z uśmiechem. -Wynoś się stąd, Coltrane! - wrzasnęła Stefa i rzuciła w niego poduszką. (Izabela w pokoju zwierzeń) -Dobra może przesadziłam...- zrobiła chwilkę przerwy - Ale to niesprawiedliwe, że Mary tak się rządzi i moje koleżanki zaczynają brać jej stronę. No cóż... (Coltrane w pokoju zwierzeń) -Było warto! Auć! - powiedział, odkrywając śliwę pod okiem. (Plac główny) -Zbierzcie się, zawodnicy! - zawołał przez megafon Fineasz. gdy wszyscy zawodnicy przybyli na miejsce, wyjął z kieszeni pilot i nacisnął czerwony przycisk. Nagle z wody wysunęła się kilkunastometrowa wysepka, a na niej boisko do piłki nożnej. -Przynajmniej wiemy, jakie jest zadanie - powiedziała Fretka. -Dokładnie. Mordercze Króliki zajmują prawą stronę boiska, a Przebiegłe Myszy lewą. Ruszajcie! - zawołał Fineasz i nacisnął inny przycisk na swoim pilocie. W tej samej chwili zniknął razem z Ferbem. Bracia pojawili się na środku boiska w strojach sędziowskich. Nikt nie chciał się ruszyć. Fineasz wyglądał na zdziwionego. -Dlaczego nie idziecie? - zapytał. -Mamy pływać? - zapytała sarkastycznie Katherene. A, no tak... - Fineasz lekko się zarumienił i nacisnął przycisk. Wszyscy zawodnicy zniknęli i pojawili się na swoich stronach boiska. Przebiegłe Myszy miały niebieskie stroje, a Mordercze Króliki zielone. Judy i Mary miały na swoich strojach zółty pasek. -Dlaczego tylko my to mamy? - zapytała Judy przyglądając się innym strojom. -Jesteście pierwszymi osobami ze swoich drużyn, które weszły do autobusu. -Chwileczkę, czy ty mówisz, że są kapitanami drużyn? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Django. -Przynajmniej na razie - odpowiedział Fineasz. (Django w pokoju zwierzeń) -To niesprawiedliwe! Rozumiem, Mary jest twarda, a czasami nawet przerażająca, ale Judy! Nie chcę, żeby rządziła mną dziewczyna! To niesprawiedliwe! (Vanessa w pokoju zwierzeń) -Przynajmniej to nie Johnny... (Boisko) -Dobra, pani "kapitan". Jaki jest twój plan? - powiedziała od niechcenia Kathrene. -Umówmy się. To, że teoretycznie jestem kapitanem nie znaczy, że mam wszystko robić sama. Wy też możecie coś wymyślić - powiedziała Judy. -Nie myśl, że dzięki twojej funkcji ochronisz swój tyłek w razie porażki - syknęła Kathrene. -Kapitanowie są w tym zadaniu nietykalni! - zawołał Fineasz. -No weź! Ja powinienem być kapitanem! Poprowadzę was do zwycięstwa! - zawołał Django. -Uważaj, co mówisz, Django - powiedziała ze złością Judy. -O, bo coś mi...- Django nie dokończył, ponieważ nagle pękły mu spodnie. Szybko upadł na ziemię, aby nikt tego nie zauważył, ale było za późno - wszyscy pękali ze śmiechu. W oczach Django pojawiły się łzy nie spowodowane smutkiem, co złością i upokorzeniem. Nagle zniknął na sekundę i kiedy się pojawił, miał na sobie nowe spodnie. Spojrzał na Judy. Miała tryumfującą minę. Czy to ona... (Judy w pokoju zwierzeń) -No wiem. Miałam powstrzymywać się przed złością i urzywaniem mocy, jednak nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Co najlepsze, częściowo użyłam mocy w kontrolowany sposób! To pierwszy krok do celowego rozwalania siłą woli przypadkowych rzeczy i spodni innych ludzi! Hahahha!!! - zawołała Judy. (Boisko) Dobra, koniec zabawy! - zawołała Mary, ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu. -To jak, pani "kapitan"? - powiedziała Izabela. -Żadnego gadania, żadnych sprzeciwów, działamy według planu. Jakieś pytania? -Robimy tu dyktaturę? - zapytała z powątpiewaniem Ginger. -Jeżeli mi nie zaufacie, to możecie już oddać milion Przebiegłym Myszom. Róbcie, jak uważacie - stwierdziła Mary i poszła w stronę Fineasza i Ferba. Izabela miała ochotę zrezygnować, jednak zaraz zrozumiała, że wtedy wygra Kathrene. Szybko powrócił do niej jej duch walki. W oczach widać było dawny błysk. Nie może się poddać. Gdy Mary była niedaleko od Fineasza i Ferba, usłyszała swoje imię. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła biegnącą w jej stronę Izabelę. -Kathrene nie może wygrać. Tym razem możesz prowadzić - powiedziała i podała Mary dłoń. Ta ją uścisnęła, jednak na twarzy obu dziewczyn nie pojawił się uśmiech. Była na nich tylko determinacja. Mary przerwała ten uścisk dłoni i poszła w stronę drużyny. Przechodząc obok Izy, szepnęła jej do ucha: -Jeśli myślisz, że ten pokój będzie na stałe, to się mylisz. Robimy to tylko po to, aby wygrać. Drużyna ma myśleć, że się dogadujemy, inaczej będą chcieli wyeliminować jedną z nas. Ja jestem nietykalna, więc nie muszę ci mówić, kto odpadnie... Izabela stała przez chwilę w bezruchu. Dochodziły do niej słowa Mary. Więc jest zagrożona? Przecież... Wywołała pierwszą kłótnię, nakrzyczała na Mary i Gretę... (Mary w Pokoju Zwierzeń) -No, w tym wyzwaniu Izabela nie będzie mi przeszkadzać i spróbuje robić wszystko doskonale. Świetnie. Skoro Izabela mi nie zagraża, muszę się czegoś dowiedzieć o tej całej Kathrene. (Boisko) -W naszej piłce nożnej jest odrobinę mniej zasad - powiedział Fineasz - dopuszczalne są niektóre faule, ale są dostępne dopiero od pewnego poziomu bramek i aktywności w meczu. -Czekaj, czegoś nie rozumiem. Powiesz nam, kiedy możemy faulować, a kiedy nie? - zapytała Katie. -Nie. -Ok... -Rozumiecie wszystko? -NIE!!! -W takim razie zaczynamy! - zawołał Fineasz, a Ferb wyrzucił piłkę. Wyglądała prawie jak zwyczajna piłka, tylko miała jakieś dziwne wzory, jak to opisała Milly. Piłkę przejęła Kathrene. Biegła z nią przez kilka sekund, jednak drogę zablokowali jej Coltrane i Stefa. Kathrene wybiła piłkę w górę. Skoczył po nią Baljeet, jednak wyprzedził go Django. Wyminął Milly i Ginger i skierował się w stronę bramki, na której stała Sophie. Greta próbowała zablokować mu drogę, jednak Django lekko ją popchnął i strzelił piłkę w stronę bramki. Sugar rzuciła się w jej stronę. Wystawiła ręce, aby ją złapać, jednak były zbyt daleko od siebie, ponieważ piłka przeleciała między nimi. Zanim Sophie zdążyła zareagować, piłka wpadła do bramki. Nagle zaczęła świecić na niebiesko, a na niej pojawił się wynik 1:0. Dziewczyna uderzyła pięścią w ziemię i ze złością wstała. Chwyciła piłkę i rzuciła nią w stronę Django, jednak zanim doleciała zatrzymał ją Monty. -Spokojnie, Sophie. Nie potrzebujemy kłopotów - powiedział. Sugar przez chwilę analizowała informacje, po czym jej kucyki opadły, a na twarzy dziewczynki pojawił się smutek. -No, dobrze - burknęła pod nosem i wróciła na bramkę. Monty upewnił się, że nie zrobi nic szalonego, po czym kopnął piłkę w stronę Mary. Ta wyminęła Irvinga chodzącego po boisku i podała piłkę spowrotem do Monty'ego. Ten wyminął Katie, jednak został zatrzymany przez Jeremiasza i Fretkę. Fretka przejęła piłkę i podała ją do Vanessy. Ta została natychmiast okrążona przez Baljeeta, Ginger, Milly, Stefę i Coltrane'a. Nie wiedziała, do kogo podać. Nagle zauważyła Johnny'ego. Przez chwilę się wachała, po czym podjęła decyzję. (Vanessa w pokoju zwierzeń) -Ta, zgadnijcie, co zrobiłam. (Boisko) Vanessa starała się przetrzymać piłkę i podać ją do Django, jednak jej się nie udało. Ginger wybiła piłkę. Ta poleciała do Mary. Dziewczyna biegła ile miała sił w nogach. Na jej czole pojawiła się kropelka potu. Przed brązowowłosą pojawiła się Judy. Blondynka nie chciała się usunąć z drogi. Mary uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i przyśpieszyła. Miała już plan. Judy zaczynała wątpić w skuteczność jej strategii. Mary nie wyglądała, jakby chciała zrezygnować. -Oj, będę tego żałować...-powiedziała pod nosem Judy. Gdy Mary była już dostatecznie blisko, kopnęła piłkę w bok i zamknęła oczy. Z pełną szybkością uderzyła w Judy. Dziewczyny upadły na ziemię. Drużyna Przebiegłych Myszy zatrzymała się i czekała na gwizdek Ferba, jednak nic nie usłyszeli. Tą okazję wykorzystały Mordercze Króliki. Buford przejął piłkę i z całej siły kopną ją w stronę bramki, na której stała Adyson. Dziewczyna patrzyła na wypadek Jud i Mary, dlatego nie zauważyła piłki. Gdy już ją widziała, było za późno. Piłka uderzyła ją w brzuch. Oczy Adyson wyszły z orbit, a dziewczyna poleciała do tyłu, odbiła się od siatki i upadła twarzą w dół. Połowa piłki zaczęła świecić na zielono i pojawił się na niej wynik 1:1. Przebiegłe Myszy popatrzyły na Adyson z przerażeniem. Cała ich drużyna podbiegła do niej. (Mishti w pokoju zwierzeń) -Obroniłaby to, gdyby miała czas, żeby się przygotować! Wstrętny Buford i ta cała Mary! To oni to wymyślili! Teraz Adyson będzie musiała zejść. Nikt z mojej drużyny nie pozwoli jej grać w takim stanie, a już na pewno nie ja! Och, jak ja mogłam być zazdrosna o Adyson? Przyznaję, że czuję się odrobinę podle. (Boisko) Johnny i Jeremiasz przenieśli Adyson na noszach do rozstawionego przed chwilą namiotu medyka, w którym siedział Ferb, a reszta zawodników stała nad Mary i Judy. Z czoła tej drugiej leciała krew. Dziewczyny chwiejnie stanęły na nogach. Szybko zostały podtrzymane przez Mishti, Fretkę, Stefę i Ginger. -Kurcze...Co się stało? - zapytała powoli Judy. Pozostali popatrzyli po sobie zmieszani. -No cóż...Miałaś mały wypadek...-powiedziała Milly. Mary uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Nie odniosła poważnych obrażeń, jednak ciągle była odrobinę zamroczona. -Pamiętam...Mary, ty wstrętna krowo! - krzyknęła Judy i rzuciła się na Mary. Przez to, że były pozbawione sił, ich walka wyglądała naprawdę ciekawie. Obydwie upadły na ziemię i zaczęły się po niej tarzać. Sophie pomyślała, że to zabawa i do nich dołączyła. Wyglądało to co najmniej ciekawie. Fretka wyciągnęła z kieszeni telefon i zaczęła to nagrywać, a Kathrene patrzyła na to z uśmiechem. (Kathrene w pokoju zwierzeń) -To było lepsze niż pęknięte spodnie Django - stwierdziła. (Boisko) -Django, chodź tutaj na chwilę - powiedziała Kathrene oddalając się od grupy. Chłopak nie wiedział, o co chodzi, jednak poszedł za koleżanką z drużyny. Gdy byli dostatecznie daleko, Kathrene stanęła jak wryta i rozejrzała się. Nikt za nimi nie poszedł. -To o co ci chodzi? - zaytał Django oglądając się, aby podejrzeć walkę dziewczyn. Kathrene obróciła jego głowę spowrotem w swoją stronę. -Django, posłuchaj. Może nie wiesz, ale oni już ustalili swoje sojusze. Składam ci propozycję: Załóżmy sojusz i doprowadźmy się przynajmniej do finałowej piątki. -Chwila, mam z tobą współpracować? Ja ci nie ufam! -A ufasz komukolwiek w tej drużynie? -Co to za pytanie? Jasne, że im ufam! -Komu? -Ten...Irving, Katie, Adyson... -Adyson będzie robiła to, co robią Judy i Mishti, a Irving jest pierwszy do wywalenia. Trochę krucho z twoimi sojuszami. -No dobra! To są jakieś zasady, czy coś w tym stylu? -Tak. 1. Ludzie nie mają wiedzieć o naszym sojuszu. Mają myśleć, że po prostu się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. 2. Nie ma dołączania osób do sojuszu bez mojej zgody 3.Głosujemy tak samo 4. Staramy się nie wyleceć. Wszystko jasne? (Django w Pokoju Zwierzeń) -No, Kathrene naprawdę zalezy na tym milionie. Mnie zresztą też. Mogę głosować tak jak ona, oczywiście, jeśli będę miał na to ochotę. Poza tym, pewnie niedługo wywalimy Judy! No...Chyba dobrze trafiłem. Kathrene jest sprytna, a poza tym całkiem ładna... (Boisko) -To jak? - zapytała Kathrene. -Ok, niech będzie - zgodził się Django. -W takim razie wracajmy do Fineasza i Ferba. -Ok. Gdy Kathrene i Django wracali, Mishti kłóciła się z Fineaszem. -Jak to?! Że niby to jest zgodne z zasadami? Adyson nie może grać! Judy zresztą też. Gdzie masz te głupie zasady?! - zawołała Mishti. -Tutaj - powiedział FIneasz, pokazując dziewczynie kilkudziesięcio stronicową książkę. Mishti prychnęła i odeszła, aby nie musieć więcej oglądać Fineasza, a do niego podszedł Buford. -To gramy? - zapytał. Fineasz wyjął megafon, odchrząknął i zaczął mówić: -Według zasad "Fineaszowo-Ferbowej mega brutalnej z wieloma zasadami i długą nazwą piłki nożnej" - czerwonowłosy na chwilę przerwał, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza - za tą akcję Mordercze Króliki dostają jeden punkt ekstra. Jest jednak pewien haczyk - Judy, Adyson i Mary nie będą mogły już grać, więc musicie sobie jakoś poradzić. -Czekaj, gramy w takim osłabieniu? To nie sprawiedliwe! - zawołała Fretka. -Takie zasady. Ferb, zmień proszę punktację - poprosił Fineasz. W tej samej chwili piłka zrobiła się zielona i pokazała wynik 1:2. Izabela, stojąca obok Ginger, Milly i Grety, patrzyła na to wszystko bez wyrazu, jednak w jej sercu była radość. (Izabela w Pokoju Zwierzeń) -Jestem podła, wiem, ale myślę, że to taki mały prezent dla mnie od tych z góry. Mary dostała za swoje, Judy nie może grać, no, Adyson...Szkoda jej, ale dzięki temu możemy wygrać. A może to Fineasz wymyślił takie zasady, żebym nie odpadła? Jeśli tak, to może jednak o mnie myśli! - zawołała Iza, lekko się rumieniąc. (Boisko) -Zaczynamy! - zawołał Fineasz, a Ferb po raz kolejny wyrzucił piłkę. Tym razem przejął ją Monty. Naprawdę chciał wygrać. Szybko wyminął Katie, która była odrobinę przestraszona i trochę bała się grać. Monty spokojnie zbliżał się do bramki, na której postawiono Johnny'ego. Nagle przed nim stanęła Vanessa. Monty zatrzymał się i spojrzał jej w oczy. -Tym razem to ja wygram, kochanie - powiedział. -Jeszcze zobaczymy - rzekła z uśmiechem Vanessa i kopnęła piłkę. Ta poleciała w stronę Jeremiasza, który szybko ją przejął i podał do Fretki. Dziewczyna miała dobrą pozycję. Przygotowywała się do strzału i miała go oddać, jednak została popchnięta przez Buforda. -Nareszcie! - zawołał i pobiegł w stronę bramki Przebiegłych Myszy. -No wiesz! - zawołała Fretka. Już miała się podnieść, jednak podszedł do niej Coltrane i podał jej dłoń. Ta ją chwyciła i szybko się podniosła. -Dzięki - powiedziała, otrzepując się z kurzu - A tak w ogóle, to co się stało z twoim okiem? -To nic. Nie posłuchałem, kiedy Stefa kazała mi wyjść z pokoju i teraz mam problem. -Auć. No cóż, to w takim razie wracam do gry! - zawołała Fretka i pobiegła za Bufordem. -Nie myśl, że to będzie takie łatwe! - zawołał Coltrane i pobiegł za nią. W tym samym czasie Buford był już niedaleko bramki. Został zablokowany przez Jeremiasza i Mishti, jednak podał piłkę do Baljeeta, którego nikt nie krył. Ten już miał strzelić, jednak podbiegł do niego Irving. -Oddaj tą piłkę, inaczej...- zaczął mówić, jednak nie dokończył, ponieważ Baljeet podał piłkę do Ginger, a ta kopnęła ją do bramki. Johnny odbił ją jedną ręką, jednak za bardzo skupił się na Ginger, ponieważ nie zauważył Monty'ego, który wykonał swój strzał. Piłka wpadła do bramki, a na niej pojawił się wynik 1:3. Zdenerwowana Kathrene podeszła ze złością do Irvinga. -Dlaczego nie zabrałeś mu piłki?! To Baljeet! Chyba pierwsza po Grecie osoba, której najłatwiej można zabrać piłkę! -Próbowałem, ale nie chciał mnie słuchać - stwierdził Irving. Chciał coś jeszcze dodać, jednak zauważył Vanessę przejeżdżającą palcem po szyi. (Irving w Pokoju Zwierzeń) -Widzieliście, że próbowałem, prawda? (Boisko) -Django! - zawołała biegnąca z piłką Kathrene. Na razie miała wolną pozycję, jednak czuła, że zaraz ktoś się do niej zbliży. Nie myliła się. Django nie mógł pobiec po piłkę, ponieważ ciągle drogę zagradzał mu Buford. Katherene starała się sama wyprowadzić atak. Nagle upadła na ziemię. Obejrzała się i zobaczyła Izabelę biegnącą w stronę bramki. Miała ze sobą zielonkawą piłkę. Na jej twarzy pojawił się wielki uśmiech. Biegła w stronę bramki. Nie zdążyła nawet dobiec do obrońców, kiedy straciła piłkę. To była Katie. Biegła, ile miała sił w nogach, uciekając już nei tylko przed Izabelą, ale również przed Milly i Gretą. Szybko podała piłkę do Fretki, ta kopnęła ją do Jeremiasza, który dał ją dla Django. Chłopak kopnął piłkę stronę bramki, jednak tym razem została złapana przez Sophie. Dziewczyna wykopała ją do Stefy, jednak ta szybko ją straciła. Piłkę przejęła Mishti i już ustawiła się do strzału. W ostatniej chwili jednak zrezygnowała i oddała ją Vanessie, która akurat do niej przybiegła. Gotka kopnęła piłkę i trafiła w róg bramki, tak, że Sophie nie miała jak tego obronić. Po trafieniu do bramki, piłka nie zmieniła koloru, jednak pojawił się na niej wynik 2:3. Sophie chwyciła piłkę i rzuciła nią w Stefę, która w ostatniej chwili się uchyliła. -Hej! Za co to było?! -Za to, że nie potrafisz nawet utrzymać piłki! Nie chcę przegrać! -A myślisz, że ja chcę? Nieważne... - powiedziała Stefa i podała piłkę do Monty'ego, który kopnął ją od razu do Coltrane'a. Ten przebiegł przez prawie całe boisko. Nagle zatrzymał się. -Dlaczego nikt mnie nie goni? - pomyślał. -Uważaj! - zawołała Stefa. Coltrane powoli się odwrócił i został kopnięty w brzuch przez Django, który się od niego odbił, wykonał salto w tył i zabrał piłkę. Coltrane poleciał w tył, a Django przejął piłkę i już miał z nią biec w stronę bramki, kiedy został zatrzymany przez Fineasza. -O co chodzi? -To niezgodne z zasadami. -Ale podejrzałem twój podręcznik i było tam napisane, że tak można! -Można tak dopiero po zdobyciu pięciu bramek. Za karę Mordercze Króliki otrzymują kolejny punkt. Ferb, zmień proszę punktację - powiedział Fineasz. Na piłce pojawił się wynik 2:4. -Zaczynajcie! - powiedział Fineasz, jednak po chwili przerwał mu Ferb. -Fineasz, w zasadach napisano, że w przypadku straty trzech zawodników i jednoczesnej różnicy dwóch punktów spowodowanej pomyleniem zasad trzeba przerwać grę. -Naprawdę? W takim razie wygrywają Mordercze Króliki! - zawołał Fineasz. -Hurra! - zawołała drużyna Morderczych Królików. -Myszy, spotkamy się na ceremonii eliminacji. Proszę, wybierzcie, kto ma ma wrócić do domu jako pierwszy - powiedział Fineasz i nacisnął jeden z przycisków na swoim pilocie. On i Ferb zniknęli, podobnie jak wyspa. Wszyscy zawodnicy wpadli do wody, łącznie z Judy, Mary i Adyson. Ta ostatnia ledwo utrzymywała się na powierzchni, Gdyby nie pomoc Judy i Mishti, prawdopodobnie by utonęła. Mary wyglądała na wściekłą. -Zapłacisz za to, Fineasz! - zawołała i popłynęła do brzegu. Pozostali poszli za jej przykładem. (Później w pokoju dziewczyn z drużyny Przebiegłych Szczurów) -Świetnie! Brawo dla Django! - zawołała z sarkazmem w głosie Judy, wycierając ręcznikiem włosy. Kathrene nie odpowiedziała, tylko pisała coś w swoim notesie. -I teraz trzeba zdecydować, kto odpadnie - powiedziała wiążąc włosy Mishti. -Głosuję na Irvinga - powiedziała Vanessa. -A nie na Django? - zapytała Judy. -Na miejscu Stefy zagłosowałabym na Django. Nie odpuści mu za to, co zrobił - stwierdziła Fretka. -Mimo wszystko, Coltrane nie ma szczęścia - stwierdziła Katie. -Jeśli mówisz o braku szczęścia, to lepiej spójrz na mnie i Judy - prychnęła Adyson. -Kathrene, a ty na kogo zagłosujesz? Na Django, czy na Irvinga? - zapytała Katie. -Irving - powiedziała Kathrene - Django się dzisiaj nie popisał, ale jest dobry, więc lepiej, żeby został. -Dlaczego? - zapytała z ciekawości Katie. -A myślisz, że kto sobie lepiej radzi? Irving czy Django? Nieważne, idę się przejść - ucięła Kathrene i wyszła z domku. Dziewczyny były pochłonięte myślą, kogo wyrzucić, ponieważ większość nie mogła się zdecydować. (Głosowanie) -Myślicie, że zagłosuję na Django? - zapytała Kathrene - Nie. Głosuję na Irvinga. -Może mówiłam dziewczynom, że zagłosuję na Irvinga, ale zmieniłam zdanie. Johnny musi stąd jak najszybciej wylecieć! - zawołała Vanessa. -Django - powiedziała Judy. -Nie mogą mnie wyrzucić! Głosuję na Irvinga! - zawołał Django. -Django - powiedział Irving. (Ceremonia Eliminacji) -Zawodnicy, to wasza pierwsza Ceremonia Eliminacji w tym sezonie. Znacie już pewnie zasady, dlatego przejdę od razu do rzeczy. Będę wyczytywał imiona bezpiecznych osób. Ta osoba, której nie wyczytam, musi pożegnać się z grą. Wszystko jasne? - zapytał Fineasz. -Streszczaj się! - powiedziała Fretka. -Dobrze. Pierwszą bezpieczną osobą jest oczywiście Judy - powiedział Fineasz. Judy uśmiechnęła się do Adyson i Mishti. -Następna jest Fretka. -Jeremiasz. -Kathrene. -Vanessa. -Katie. -Adyson i Mishti. -Następną osobą jest...Johnny - gdy Vanessa to usłyszała, na jej twarzy pojawiło się niezadowolenie . (Vanessa w Pokoju Zwierzeń) -Do następnego razu, Johnny. Jeszcze stąd wylecisz! (Ceremonia Eliminacji) Przy ognisku panowała dramatyczna cisza. Z czoła Django leciał pot, a Irving wyglądał na zestresowanego, jednak nie tak bardzo jak jego przeciwnik. Fineasz nic nie mówił, tylko patrzył na zawodników. Vanessa tego nei wytrzymała. -Powiedz coś wreszcie! - zawołała. -Dobra - zgodził się Fineasz - Program opuści... -...irving. -Co? - powiedział Irving - Dlczego? -Ponieważ byłeś najsłabszy - stwierdziła Kathrene. -Wszyscy tak uważacie? - zapytał ze łzami w oczach Irving. -Oczywiście, że nie! - zawołała Katie i podbiegła do chłopca - Jesteś taki jak inni, tylko tym razem ci nie poszło. -Naprawdę tak myślisz? -Oczywiście. (Katie w Pokoju Zwierzeń) -Nie myślę tak, ale nie chciałam, żeby był smutny... (Port) Irving wszedł do Łodzi Przegranych i pomachał swoim kolegom i koleżankom z drużyny. Machał im, aż łódź skręciła i zniknęła im z pola widzenia. Wtedy Irving przestał machać, a z jego oka poleciała pojedyńcza łza. Usiadł na ławeczce i zaczął przyglądać się krajobrazom. -Następnym razem nie odpadnę jako pierwszy - postanowił. Nagle jego uwagę przykuł jakiś hałas. Jeden z worków leżących na ziemi zaczął się ruszać. Irving podszedł do niego i zajrzał do środka. Nagle odskoczył z krzykiem. Z worka wyszedł czerwony, włochaty potwór. Miał wielkie zęby i ciemnoniebieskie oczy. Irving zaczął bardziej krzyczeć, kiedy potwór chwycił się za głowę i zaczął ją zdejmować. -S-s-s-s-s-Sophie?! - zawołał, kiedy zobaczył głowę dziewczyny wystającą z ciała potwora. -Hahahahaha! - zaśmiała się Sophie - Gdybyś widział swoją minę! To było wspaniałe! -Ile... ile tu siedziałaś? - zapytał cicho Irving, który ciągle nie mógł dojść do siebie. -Jakieś pół dnia. Wiedziałam, że odpadniesz i nie mogłam przepuścić takiej okazji! - zawołała. -Jesteś chora! - krzyknął Irving. -Dzięki! Ale ja muszę lecieć! Pa! - powiedziała Sophie, założyła głowę potwora i wskoczyła do wody. Jak oceniasz odcinek "Piłka nożna"? Bardzo dobry Dobry Przeciętny Słaby Bardzo Słaby Kategoria:Odcinki